Bringing an underwater well blowout under control is difficult since it is usually accompanied by fire at the surface and damage to the wellhead. This uncontrolled flow of oil and gas is not only a waste of energy but also can be a source of water and beach pollution.
Control of the well flow from a blowout and collection of oil spills therefrom have been handled separately. Control of well flow is attempted by drilling separate wells to feed heavy mud into the flowing well to kill the flow.
Truncated cones have been suggested as a housing to be lowered around a blowing well on land to prevent the well fluids from burning at the wellhead (Howe U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,061). Skimmers and booms have been used to collect and contain oil spills on water. Hoods have been used above the water surface to collect the well flow and deliver it to suitable containers (Verdin U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,290 and Jones U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,429). The Brooks U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,978 suggests the use of a cone opening downward and positioned immediately above and surrounding the weak section of a flow line from the bottom to the surface to collect oil spilled as a result of the section breaking until the flow is shut off.